


At the beach!

by Paltita



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 20:17:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7478481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paltita/pseuds/Paltita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello there Phoebe! (it's ok if I call you that?? ;;;UUU sorry)</p>
<p>-shakes your hand-</p>
<p>hahah i'm so nervous?? hahaha is my first time taking part of hqhols thing so... ;;UUU i'm excited and super scared as well...</p>
<p>I hope you like this thing I did for you! When I read your letter and saw your prompts I thought "THIS. I'M DOING THIS ONE!" so I did my best and I hope is up to your desires uvu!!! (I hope I didnt messed up with the characters ;u;UUUU)<br/>It was super fun but challenging as well bc never in my life i have drawn so many characters in the same scene! hahah</p>
<p>Well...I hope you enjoy it c:</p>
    </blockquote>





	At the beach!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [toffeepotatoes (inberin)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inberin/gifts).



> Hello there Phoebe! (it's ok if I call you that?? ;;;UUU sorry)
> 
> -shakes your hand-
> 
> hahah i'm so nervous?? hahaha is my first time taking part of hqhols thing so... ;;UUU i'm excited and super scared as well...
> 
> I hope you like this thing I did for you! When I read your letter and saw your prompts I thought "THIS. I'M DOING THIS ONE!" so I did my best and I hope is up to your desires uvu!!! (I hope I didnt messed up with the characters ;u;UUUU)  
> It was super fun but challenging as well bc never in my life i have drawn so many characters in the same scene! hahah
> 
> Well...I hope you enjoy it c:


End file.
